A Small Giant?! Takeshi vs Cooker! Part 2
A great duel is about to begin, the duel between a demon and a giant. Between Takeshi and Cooker. The two find themselves out in a barren and expansive part of the countryside, nearby to where Cooker's cave is located. The two stand glaring at each other as clouds move overhead and darken the area, a storm is coming both in the weather and within the two swordsmen's spirits... ''' '''Takeshi: '''Hmph this looks like a good place, theres noone around we can really strech our legs. '''Cooker: '''I'm gonna crush you little man, and throw the dust of you're bones to the wind. '''Takeshi: '''I won't be so easy to crush, and you won't be doing that to my bones. From what I've heard you're a nice guy when you want to be, you won't kill me. '''Cooker: '''We shall see! *''He leaps high into the air and slashes his sword downwards towards Takeshi falling straight towards him with the edge of his sword* ''Tooru no Hanmma! ' ''Takeshi dodges the attack, Cookers attack smashes into the ground causing hudge cracks in the earth that spread like spider webs. Rocks raise from the earth with the huge impact and a huge cloud of dust envelopes the area. Takeshi prepares an attack but he is still in Cooker's reach... '' '''Cooker: Tooru no Ken! ' Cooker brings his free sword accross from the left, Takeshi blocks it but the force of the attack sends him rocketing into a large hill. '' '''Cooker: '''Hmph I didn't think that you could take me on... ''Cooker begins to walk away, but then suddenly the ground begins to shake. He turns round and sees that the hill is moving upwards as if it were being lifted... '' '''Takeshi: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''Suddenly the hill comes apart from the ground and is flung into the air, underneath it with his arms streched out like a star and his mouth wide open roaring with power stands Takeshi. The hill falls right behind Takeshi with a thunderous crash, any brids in the area fly away from the fright of the noise. Takeshi then crouches down and picks up his sword from amongest the rubble and begins to walk towards Cooker. The clouds darken ever more, the storm has arrived. '' '''Takeshi: '''You think you can really take me out with one hit? And at that a hit which was blocked? Hehe you don't give me enough credit. ''Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder claps as he says his final word. '' '''Takeshi: '''Now to show you what I can really do! ''He rockets towards Cooker at a speed too fast for Cooker to react against, he then knees Cooker in the stomach. '' '''Cooker: '''OOF! ''Blood and spit come from Cooker's mouth and he drops to one knee. '' '''Cooker: *He looks straight into Takeshi's eyes* Bastard... '''Takeshi: '''What? I thought you could take it. ''Takeshi then uppercuts Cooker's jaw and sends him into the air, if Cooker didn't have the jaw of a giant it would have easily been broken. Cooker then crashes into the ground. '' '''Takeshi: '''That reminds me you're pretty short for a giant aren't ya? '''Cooker: '*''Leaps up and rushes towards Takeshi* SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH! ''He swings his swords at Takeshi in a long barrage of incredibly powerful but inprecise strikes. Takeshi dodges and blocks them with just one hand on his sword. The strikes that are dodged or have missed edge huge slash marks into the ground. Cooker then raised both of his swords into the air. '' '''Cooker: Tengokuno... ' Takeshi instinctually sees just how much force is coming his way and puts both hands on his sword and readies himself for the impact. '' '''Cooker: IKARI! ' Cooker's swords come down with immense force, Takeshi blocks it but the sheer force of the attack forces him to one knee. The ground caves in around them and dust and rocks are flung into the air. The ground cracks and the sound from the impact is so loud it blocks the noise of thunder from overhead. The dust clears and the two are still locked in a deadlock as Cooker tries to force Takeshi into the ground, the force of the previous impact and the force at which Cooker is pushing Takeshi has taken it's toll on him as blood trickles from his mouth, down his chin and drips onto the ground. '' '''Takeshi: '''Hehe... *''Coughs up blood* Looks like I made you mad. *''Looks up at Cooker* But..... DO YOU REALLY THINK ANGER IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME! ''Takeshi begins to force Cooker's swords off of his, Cooker has to give ground. Not even he could hold back Takeshi! '' '''Cooker: '''This is impossible! '''Takeshi: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''Takeshi swings his sword and both of Cooker's swords are sent upwards, he still holds them but only just. However he is now completley open for an attack. '' '''Takeshi: Ou no... ' He swings his sword straight for Cooker's midsection. '' '''Takeshi: SURASSHU! ' ''Takeshi makes contact and slashes right through Cooker and ends up behind him, blood erupts from Cooker's body, he still stands but limply, his arms dangle by his sides. '' '''Cooker: *Coughs up blood* ''Damn it.... I...... I'm..... I'm not gonna lose here! ''He turns to face Takeshi, his swords at the ready. '' '''Takeshi: '''You sure you can keep fighting? I didn't try to kill you but I slashed you with enough force to bring you down. '''Cooker: '''You think I would allow myself to lose to a punk like you? No chance. '''Takeshi: '*''Turns to face Cooker* Good thats what I wanna hear... Don't give in! '''Takeshi and Cooker: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''The both rush towards each other and clash with immense force, they then begin a barrage of strikes and they meet each other blow for blow. Sometimes Takeshi would get a small hit on Cooker, creating a number of small wounds and sometimes Cooker came close to cutting Takeshi, one attack coming close enough to cut off one of Takeshi's dreadlocks. '' '''Cooker: Shite no Fugu! ' Cooker brings both of his swords to Takeshi's sides and slams Takeshi with the broadsides of both of his swords. Takeshi blocks them but is left in an awkward position and is wide open. '' '''Cooker: '''Gotcha! ''Cooker then launches a kick towards Takeshi but Takeshi blocks it with his knee and the two are left in a dead lock once more. The two then separate, Takeshi is standing next to the large ball of earth that was once the hill Cooker had smacked him into earlier. He looks at it and smiles and then takes a bottle of Sake from his pocket. He begins to drink from the bottle, Cooker looks at him angered and confused. '' '''Cooker: '''What are you doing?! You can't just take out a bottle of sake and have a drink! We're in the middle of a fight! '''Takeshi: '*''Finishing the bottle* Sorry I needed to have a powerup, I was thinking about doing this earlier but I only had enough strength to push it off... '''Cooker: '''Hmmmmmm? ''Takeshi then turns towards the remains of the hill, he sheathes his sword and then crouches down putting his hands underneath the hill. He begins to lift it, Cooker looks on with astonishment as Takeshi lifts it higher and higher until eventually he holds it over his head. He then turns towards Cooker... '' '''Takeshi: '''You're strong but lets see if you can catch this! ''Takeshi throws the gargantuan hunk of earth and stone with incredible force, it soars through the air at highspeed straight for Cooker. Cooker prepares himself. '' '''Cooker: '''I will not be beaten! ''He leaps towards the oncoming mass, he brings his swords towards his right shoulder and brings himself into a position similar to that of a baseball player about to swing for the ball. '' '''Cooker: '''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ''He swings his swords with all his might at makes contact with the giant hunk of earth. His swords cut into the earth and the stone and with a final push he delfects the massive hunk of earth towards his left. He lands on the ground as the giant hunk of earth slams into the ground causing a rumble like thunder along with the thunder of the storm. The rumble is so loud it can be heard and felt way back at the bar. '' '''Charlie: *Looking out the window towards the direction Takeshi and Cooker are in* What the hell was that? '''Tetsuo: '''I dunno but whatever it was it's the result of the titantic battle thats raging in that direction between you're friend and Cooker. Look *''He points* ''even the clouds themselves have manifested to reflect their fighting spirit, an old warrior from this town used to always say that when storms raged it was because of the fighting spirits of two great warriors. A bunch of superstition if you ask me but you never know for sure. '''Charlie: '''You don't say. *''Takes a sip* ''Tell me about this old warrior and his ways. '''Tetsuo: '''Very well it all began a very long time ago... ''We return to Takeshi and Cooker the two stare at each other as the storm rages over head. The clouds burst open and finnaly unleash a torrent of rain, it falls down and hits the ground and the two warriors. But Takeshi and Cooker do not notice, they feel and sense nothing apart from one another now. They only think of beating the other, they only feel the intenesity of each others spirits. '''Cooker: *Panting* ''Did you think... You could really.... Beat me.... With a big hunk of dirt? '''Takeshi: '''Maybe not, but this fight has been mine from the start. '''Cooker: '''What?! '''Takeshi: '''This fight has always been mine, a person like you can't beat me. '''Cooker: '''Well if you can beat me so easily come fourth then! '''Takeshi: '''Very well... ''Takeshi dissappears from Cooker's view, Cooker looks for him and finds that Takeshi is standing right infront of him. He swings with his sword but Takeshi bats the attack away with just one hand on his sword, Cooker's sword flys from his hand, he then tries to use his other hand to attack Takeshi but the same thing happens again and Cooker's sword is sent flying from his hand. Takeshi points the tip of his sword at Cooker's neck. Cooker: 'Damn it! I can't be beaten here! My ambition depends on it! '''Takeshi: '''As I said this battle was mine from the start, you're strong damn strong you're probably the strongest person I have ever faced but you're swings were too wild and you're blades too dull. Speed, precision, sharpness, endurability and temperance these aspects are all just as important if not more important to a swordsman than strength. Until you can find a master, a teacher, to teach you these aspects you will never match me. '''Cooker: '''SCREW YOU! I don't need anyone! ''Cooker launches a punch towards Takeshi: '' '''Takeshi: Orokomono Tsukai! ' ''Takeshi throws his sword into the air and slaps Cooker's attack with his left hand to both diverte and doge the attack. He then twists around and iniates a back hand towards Cooker's face but stops it before he makes contact, he then catches his sword and holds it right to Cooker's throat, the blade gently touching his skin. '' '''Takeshi: '''I told you can't beat me you are just... '''Cooker: '''I can beat you no matter what state I'm in! '''Takeshi: '''DON'T INTERUPT ME! '''Cooker:...... Takeshi: '''You are filled with nothing but anger and loathing and someone like that will never beat me! If you focus on nothing but anger then you will never be able to beat me and never will you be able to reach you're ambition! '''Cooker: '''The what am I to do?! '''Takeshi: '''First tell me you're ambiton! And then I will answer you! '''Cooker: '''I.... I want to... I want to one day go back to Elbaf and show them just how mighty I am! '''Takeshi: '''Very well then! *''He extends his hand* ''Join me! '''Cooker: '''What? '''Takeshi: '''Become my nakama and join my crew! I've heard you're a good cook and we're in need of one, plus you're not a bad guy I know it. We will give you some company and I will teach you swordsmanship myself! What do ya say? My captain won't mind at all, become our nakama and I will teach you everything you need to do for you're ambition! ''Cooker flashes back to his days with Ochi. '' '''Ochi: '''Oh so you're interested in my cooking? Very well I shall have to teach you how to cook then... Do not worry my friend, you will find new friends. Noone is alone forever.... ''Back to the present. '' '''Cooker: *With tears in his eyes, he holds his hand to his face in an attempt to wipe them away but the tears keep on coming* ''I'll get my things. ''Once Cooker had gathered his things and had his injuries bandaged up the two made their way back to the town. When they arrive, Charlie and the others greet them. Tetsuo readies himself to fight but Charlie holds him back. Charlie: '''It's ok Old Geezer, Takeshi won. '''Takeshi: '''That I did, and it gets better Cooker will never again terrorise this town. '''Bella: '''And why's that? '''Takeshi: '''Because he's going to join our crew. '''Bella and Tetsuo: '''WHAT?! '''Charlie: '''You know as captain it's my job to get new recruits. '''Takeshi: '''I know but, Cooker is a strong fighter and a good cook. Plus he isn't acctually a bad guy. '''Charlie: '''I shall be the judge of that! ''Charlie stares straight into Cooker's eyes, he doesn't need to read his mind. Just a look gives him all he needs. '' '''Charlie: '''Haha that settles it welcome aboard! Right then to the ship! '''Bella: '''Isn't there a problem with the ship if Cooker is part of the crew.... ''Charlie has already run down the road and out of earshot. '' '''Bella: *With an anime tear drop on the back of his head* ''Baka.... '''Tetsuo: '''Do you mind if I come along? I wish to say farewell the those who saved my town. '''Bella: '''Yeah about that... ''They are now all at the beach, Charlie is sitting crosslegged staring at their "ship" '' '''Bella: '''You just realised the problem haven't you... '''Charlie: '''Yep.... '''Bella: '''We need to buy an acctual ship. '''Charlie:' Ok but we are not leaving this dinghy behind! 'Bella: '''Why not its just dead weight. '''Charlie: '''It's the last thing Shanks gave me and Takeshi along with out devil fruits thats why. '''Bella: '''Fine then, Takeshi do you mind carrying it? '''Cooker: '''I'll carry it. '''Takeshi: '''Not with that cut Cooker, I'll carry it. ''Takeshi picks up the dinghy and lifts it above his head, Charlie then turns to face Tetsuo. '' '''Charlie: '''Hey Old Geezer, do you know where we could buy a new ship? '''Tetsuo: '''Yep over in Rosary Gate, the city beyond my town. '''Charlie: '''Right I guess we'll head there then. '''Tetsuo: '''I'll come with you, I need to go see my family anyways. ''They have now gathered all of their things and are getting ready to depart towards the city. '' '''Tetsuo: '''Right before we head of theres something I must do.... ''He walks up to the bar and lightly taps the wall. It collapses and becomes nothing more than rubble, the last building left in the town is now gone. '' '''Charlie: '''Huh? Why'd you do that Old Geezer? '''Tetsuo: '''Now that Cooker has found a new home, noone needs to stay in this town any more. I'll be taking up permanent residence with the rest of my family in the city. ''He then looks around the debris of the bar and finds the sign, he then picks it up. '' '''Tetsuo: '''This building could of completley fallen apart years ago, I think it only stayed standing to see Cooker finnaly find some peace. And so Cooker I want you to have this sign, so that the spirit of this place will always be with you. '''Cooker: '*''Taking the sign* ''Thank you Tetsuo. '''Charlie: '''Alright then! Lets head off and go get us a ship! ''As the crew ventures off they each think of what they will encounter next on this perilous but wonderful ocean. They each dream of this new ship they will aquire and the adventures they will have on the yet non exisitent vessel. '' ''Stay Tuned and see what happens next in The Aquisition of a Ship, The Gypsy's Caravan Sets Sail! Part 1. Are you interested in the adventures of the crew? The please visit The Technicolour Pirates page for more!... Yes I'm unashamedly advertising again, I am a sorry excuse for a human being..... Ta Ta for now! '' Category:Stories Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates